


courage

by Sydthefrog



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, Just a little angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, gay reggie abbott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydthefrog/pseuds/Sydthefrog
Summary: today is the day. the day Reggie Abbott tells her mom shes gay.
Relationships: Reggie "Twelve" Abbott & Judy Abbott
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	courage

Reggie had wanted to tell her mom for so long now. The reason she's been acting weird lately, well weirder than she usually is. But she was terrified of what her mom might think. She’d think she was gross and disown her or something. She's still scared, but she just can't hide it anymore, she doesn't want to. All she wants is to be herself. So today is the day, the day Reggie Abbott tells her mom she’s gay

.

.

.

When Reggie came home from school she ran straight to her bedroom and went to endless to cool off some steam before her conversation with her mom. To say she was terrified would be an understatement. She was comforted by Mac and Beefhouse who she had come out to before anyone, because she knew they would be understanding. But she just couldn't get her heart to stop beating or her stomach to stop turning.

“I'm just scared that she’ll see me differently!” said Reggie with her head in her hands

“I had the same worries when I came out to my parents, but I showed them that I was no different than before. I was still their son. And I could still make amazing casseroles.” said Beefhouse.

“So I should make her a casserole?” asked Reggie.

“No! Well maybe. Just tell her nothing changed about you, that you've always been this way and always will be” “And that all you want to do is be honest and be yourself” said mac chiming in.

“I'm not sure my mom likes it when i am myself” grumbled Reggie.

“one thing I know is that she loves you, like all mothers do, and she always will” said mac putting a hand on Reggie's shoulder “And no matter what happens, you'll always have family here” said Beefhouse.

Reggie wiped away the tears in her eyes and sniffed “thanks guys it means a lot, i think i'm ready now” Reggie got up and tried to look as confident as possible.

“Good luck twelve” said Mac and Beefhouse as she left their house and warped back to the real world

.

.

.

Reggie landed in her bedroom and spent a couple of minutes hyping herself up before slowly walking down the stairs. Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table on her phone, and Reggie cautiously sat down across from her.

“Hey Reggie” she said sounding kind of downcast.

“Hey mom, watcha doin?” said Reggie as casually as possible.

“Just trying to find another date on this app. Almost every guy I've texted hasn't messaged me back” she said groaning. “Wait” she said looking up at Reggie suspiciously “you never care what i'm doing” Reggie started to sweat and look anywhere but her mom. “Reggie, is something going on?”

“Uhm no! I mean yes! I mean I need to tell you something!” Reggie groaned internally, after all the times she practiced she messed up now?

“Is something wrong? Did someone hurt you, are you on drugs?!? Are you pregnant?!?!” Judy said, starting to panic.

“What? Mom no! It's not a bad thing!” This helped Judy calm down, but she still had a worried look on her face. “It's just, it's just hard to say...”

“Well you know you can tell me anything right?” said Judy reaching over the table and rubbing Reggie's shoulder.

“Yeah, I know… but this is just a really important thing about me and I'm afraid you won't like it…” Reggie looked down at the table and she could feel her hands start to tremble.

“Reggie, I promise I will love you no matter what, okay?” Reggie nodded but still kept her eyes on the table.

Reggie knew her mom would always love her, but will she accept her?

Reggie's nervousness worried Judy, but she trusted her daughter, and sat patiently for Reggie to speak. “So uhm, like, i'm, umm” Reggie stuttered. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and willed herself to say the words. “Mom, i'm gay” Reggie looked back down at the table again in shame. The silence seemed to last forever, and Reggie suddenly regretted this whole thing. She cautiously looked back up at her mom. Judy had a stunned look on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again.

“Oh Regina…” sighed Judy, after what felt like years of silence. Reggie looked back up at her mom, awaiting what she would say next. “I would never be mad at you for something like that” it felt like a weight was lifted off of Reggie’s shoulders. She had never felt so relieved in her life. “Although, this is quite the shock. It will definitely have some… getting used to. But i'll love you no matter what baby” Reggie suddenly felt a sting in her eyes, and practically jumped over the table to hug her mom. Judy could hear Regina sniffling from her shoulder.

“I was so scared. I thought you wouldn't want me anymore, that it would give you one more reason to be disappointed in me” Reggie sobbed. The words broke Judy's heart. She felt so guilty that her daughter was so afraid to tell her.

“Oh baby, I'm so sorry. You are never a disappointment, you hear me? I love you no matter what. And even though i do a pretty terrible job at showing it, i love who you are, and i'd accept you no matter what” said Judy hugging Reggie tighter. After another minute of sniffling and hiccuping Reggie leaned back from the hug and sat back down across from her mom.

“I'm really glad mom. I've been wanting to tell you for a long time”.

“Well I'm happy you did,” said Judy. “How long have you known?” asked Judy. Reggie blushed. She should have expected that her mom would have _some_ questions.

“Uhm, I've known for a long time, but I really expected it like half a year ago” Judy was surprised at how long Reggie had been hiding it.

“Does anybody else know?”

“Uhm, Todd and Esther know, and Dustin knows”.

“So i'm the only one who didn't know huh?” said Judy jokingly and they both laughed. After the laughter died down Reggie spoke again.

“Um, I just want you to know I haven't changed. I'm still gonna be the same Reggie,” she said with a small smile.

“I know, and I don't expect you to,” said Judy as she smiled tenderly at Reggie. A comfortable silence cane over them, but they didn't need to talk. They could feel the understanding, the relief, the _love_. Reggie didn't need her mom to tell her how proud she was, she could see it in her eyes. But that didn't mean Judy was gonna hold back on embarrassing her daughter.

“Soooo… is there anyone you like?” said Judy. This caught Reggie off guard and she spluttered for a moment.

“wha-ah-psshh nooo. Love is for chumps!” said Reggie trying to regain composure, but Judy could clearly see the growing red on her face.

“Oh really?” said Judy raising an eyebrow.

“Yes!” yelled Reggie. “Well, maybe there's someone” she mumbled.

Judy gasped “I knew it! You have to give me all the deets!”

“I will not be giving you any of the deets!” yelled Reggie in embarrassment.

“Oh c'mon. What's her name” asked Judy. Reggie paused before giving in and answering.

“Her names Connelly. She's an eighth grader” Reggie said looking away Judy squealed.

“you have to tell me all about her!” Reggie proceeded to reluctantly, albeit dreamily, tell Judy about Connelly as her mom acted like an excited school girl.

Everything's gonna be okay. Thought Reggie. Yeah, everything's gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> my first post! also how do i already have subscribers i haven't posted anything yet. well for the people who have already subscribed to me i hope this lived up to you expectations.


End file.
